twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lady Gaga
*The Island Def Jam Music Group |Zawód = *Aktorka *Autorka piosenek *Piosenkarka |Płeć = Kobieta |Wzrost = 155 cm |Kolor włosów = Blond |Kolor oczu = Niebieski |Kolor skóry = Jasny |Rodzice = *Joseph Germanotta *Cynthia Germanotta |Rodzeństwo = Natali Germanotta |Partner(ka) = Taylor Kinney |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Artur Chamski *Natalia Szroeder *Mateusz Banasiuk *Krzysztof Szczepaniak *Agnieszka Hekiert *Rafał Szatan *Iga Krefft *Katarzyna Ptasińska |Wykonywany utwór = *„Bad Romance” *„Poker Face” *„Alejandro” *„Applause” *„Lady is a Trump” *„Shallow” *„Always Remember Us This Way” *„Million Reasons” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Czwarta *Szósta *Dziewiąta *Dziesiąta (gościnnie) *Jedenasta (gościnnie) *Jedenasta *Dwunasta }} Lady Gaga, właśc. Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (ur. 28 marca 1986 w Nowym Jorku) — amerykańska piosenkarka pop, autorka piosenek oraz aktorka. W latach 1999–2006 wokalistka zespołu Stefani Germanotta Band. Ambasadorka dobrej woli UNICEF. Nominowana do Oscara w kategorii Najlepsza piosenka. Zdobywczyni Złotego Globu za rolę w serialu American Horror Story. Biografia Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta urodziła się w Nowym Jorku. Jest córką włoskiego przedsiębiorcy branży IT, Josepha Germanotty pochodzącego z Lombardii oraz asystentki w firmie telekomunikacyjnej – Cynthii Germanotty, która jest Amerykanką pochodzącą z New Jersey. Oboje są amerykańskiego i włoskiego pochodzenia. Ma również młodszą siostrę Natali Germanottę. Jako dziecko uczęszczała do szkoły katolickiej Convent of the Sacred Heart. Naukę gry na fortepianie rozpoczęła w wieku czterech lat. Pierwszą balladę skomponowała, gdy miała 13 lat, a już rok później rozpoczęła granie koncertów przed publicznością. W wieku siedemnastu lat uzyskała wcześniejszy dostęp na nowojorski uniwersytet Tisch School of the Arts, gdzie studiowała muzykę. Rozwijała swoje zdolności pisarskie tworząc eseje i teksty analityczne dotyczące takich tematów jak sztuka, religia czy polityka. Po pewnym czasie przerwała naukę. Kiedy ukończyła dwadzieścia lat rozpoczęła pracę, pisząc piosenki dla artystów należących do wytwórni Interscope Records. Po opuszczeniu domu rodzinnego Gaga zaczęła występować publicznie w klubach w centrum Manhattanu wraz z zespołami Mackin Pulsifer oraz SG Band. Chcąc zmienić swój typ sceniczny z rockandrollowego zainteresowała się muzyką pop. W 2008 na łamach miesięcznika „Rolling Stone” artystka oficjalnie dokonała coming outu jako osoba biseksualna. Lady Gaga jest matką chrzestną Zachary’ego Jacksona Levona Furnisha-Johna – syna Eltona Johna i jego partnera, Davida Furnisha. Dziecko urodziła matka zastępcza (surogatka) w Boże Narodzenie 2010. Piosenkarka jest w związku z aktorem i modelem Taylorem Kinneyem od lipca 2011 roku. Para zaręczyła się 14 lutego 2015 roku. Kariera muzyczna '2005-2007: Początki kariery solowej' Piosenkarka początkowo należała do wytwórni Def Jam kiedy to w wieku dziewiętnastu lat w swoim biurze dyrektor muzyczny wytwórni L.A. Reid usłyszał śpiew artystki z korytarza. Pomimo tego wokalistka przyznała, iż nigdy osobiście nie spotkała Reida. Po trzech miesiącach współpracy Reid pozbawił Gagę praw do kontraktu, zrywając go. Kilka lat później artystkę dostrzegł dyrektor menadżerski wytwórni Interscope Vincent Herbert i zaproponował kontrakt z firmą fonograficzną w 2008 roku. Zaskoczony jej zdolnościami artystycznymi, dyrektor zatrudnił ją na stanowisku songwritera. Gaga współpracowała z wytwórnią Interscope już wcześniej, kiedy to prezes firmy Jimmy Iovine zaproponował wokalistce kontrakt na początku 2007 roku. Zaoferował umowę na warunkach pracy GaGi wraz z raperem i producentem muzycznym Akonem. Ten, gdy usłyszał głos piosenkarki na jednym ze swoich nagrań, dostrzegł u artystki potencjał muzyczny i przekonał Ioviene’a, by ten udzielił zgody na dołączenie Lady Gagi do grona artystów związanych z wytwórnią Kon Live Distribution. W 2007 roku Lady Gaga nawiązała współpracę z tancerką Lady Starlight, która pomogła w stworzeniu jej własnego wizerunku scenicznego. Duet zaczął prezentować się muzycznie na Manhattanie w klubach Mercury Lounge, The Bitter End i Rockwood Music Hall pod szyldem Lady Gaga and The Starlight Revue. Uznany za ostateczny popowo burleskowy rock show. Występy inspirowane były kulturą lat siedemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku. W 2007 Lady Gaga oraz Lady Starlight zaproszone zostały na festiwal muzyczny Lollapalooza, gdzie zaskoczyły widzów swoim dzikim występem. Show został skrytykowany, natomiast sam występ wokalny zdobył uznanie krytyków muzycznych. Pod koniec roku 2007 wokalistka rozpoczęła prace nad materiałem na swój debiutancki album muzyczny. W tym celu Lady Gaga nawiązała współpracę z producentem muzycznym RedOne. '2008-2010: ''The Fame i The Fame Monster W 2008 Gaga przeniosła się do Los Angeles, gdzie udoskonalała i wykonywała ostatnie poprawki w sesji nagraniowej do albumu The Fame. Styl muzyczny płyty Gaga opisała jako bardzo zróżnicowany. Nad albumem wokalistka pracowała z zespołem Haus of Gaga, którego Germanotta stała się muzą pod względem odzieży, sceny koncertowej oraz brzmień muzycznych. Płyta zyskał głównie pozytywne recenzje od krytyków muzycznych. Recenzent „Times Online” opisał album jako fantastyczny miks ballad Davida Bowiego, dramatyczne, inspirowane piosenkami Queen szybkie numery, które bazują w stylu synth-popowym. Głównym singlem promującym krążek stała się kompozycja Just Dance wydana dnia 8 kwietnia 2008, która dotarła na szczyty list przebojów w siedemnastu krajach. Jednym z państw, gdzie piosenka zyskała status numeru jeden były Stany Zjednoczone, w których utwór znalazł się na notowaniach airplay w październiku sześć miesięcy po premierze, a szczyt notowania zyskał w roku 2009. Na drugiego singla, prezentującego dzieło Gagi wybrany został utwór Poker Face, który ukazał się dnia 29 września 2008 i zajął szczyty notowań w dwudziestu krajach, w tym prawie wszystkich tych mających największy wpływ na przemysł muzyczny. Poker Face stał się drugim utworem, który objął miejsce pierwsze na notowaniu Billboard Hot 100. Debiutancki krążek artystki zajął szczyty najchętniej kupowanych albumów w Austrii, Irlandii, Kanadzie oraz Wielkiej Brytanii natomiast pozycję czwartą na australijskim notowaniu. W październiku 2008 wokalistka wyruszyła w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową wraz z zespołem New Kids on the Block, gdzie miała za zadanie przygotować publiczność na występ boysbandu. Sama udzielała się również muzycznie w utworze Big Girl Now. Seria koncertów z udziałem Gagi zakończyła się w listopadzie 2008. Pod koniec października na amerykańskim rynku muzycznym wydany został album The Fame. Zadebiutował on na pozycji siedemnastej notowania Billboard Hot 200 ze sprzedażą sięgającą 24 tysięcy egzemplarzy. Do tej pory longplay, jako najwyższe objął miejsce czwarte i odznaczony został złotą płytą w tymże kraju. Od stycznia do maja 2009 piosenkarka przebywała w trasie koncertowej wspólnie z zespołem Pussycat Dolls, gdzie zagrała koncerty w Europie i Oceanii. 12 marca 2009 wokalistka rozpoczęła swoją solową serię koncertów pod nazwą The Fame Ball Tour by promować krążek w swoim rodzimym kraju. 15 września 2010 została wydana nowa wersja Księgi światowych rekordów Guinnessa, a w niej, w kategorii Najwięcej tygodni na liście UK Albums Chart (UK Albums Chart to oficjalne zestawienie najpopularniejszych albumów w Wielkiej Brytanii), znalazł się debiutancki album piosenkarki – The Fame. Podobnego sukcesu doczekała się kontynuacja debiutanckiego albumu, The Fame Monster wydany w 2009 r. Promujący ten krążek singiel Bad Romance, przyczynił się do kolejnego sukcesu, dzięki teledyskowi do tej piosenki w serwisie YouTube. Kolejnym singlem z płyty stał się Telephone nagrany wspólnie z piosenkarką Beyoncé Knowles który stał się przebojem, plasując się przy tym na trzecim miejscu w amerykańskim notowaniu Billboard Hot 100. Trzeci utwór Alejandro wyróżnia się kontrowersyjnym, zdaniem niektórych środowisk, teledyskiem. Piosenka dotarła do pierwszej dziesiątki w Stanach Zjednoczonych (miejsce 5), stając się 7 singlem Gagi w top ten. Trasa promująca jej drugą płytę, The Monster Ball Tour, rozpoczęła się oficjalnie 27 listopada 2009 roku a zakończyła 6 maja 2011 roku. Przyniosła zysk w wysokości 227,4 milionów dolarów. Według magazynu Billboard to rekord jeśli chodzi o debiutanckie trasy czołowych artystów, którego nie osiągnął nikt wcześniej. Wyemitowana przez stację telewizyjną HBO trasa The Monster Ball Tour zdobyła nagrodę Emmy. 10 września odbyła się kolejna edycja gali, na której po raz kolejny wyróżniono tych, którzy przyczynili się do najlepszych produkcji telewizyjnych. The Monster Ball Tour nagrane w Nowym Jorku wygrało w kategorii „Najlepszy montaż zdjęć do programu specjalnego”. 2 października 2010, Lady Gaga wystąpiła gościnnie na jednym z dwóch tribute koncertów The Plastic Ono Band, zorganizowanych 1 i 2 października w Orpheum Theater w Los Angeles, w ramach obchodów 70. rocznicy urodzin Johna Lennona. Lady Gaga wykonała wspólnie z Yōko Ono utwory It’s Been Very Hard oraz The Sun Is Down. Na finał, wszyscy artyści zaproszeni na ten dzień, łącznie z Gagą i Ono, zaśpiewali wspólnie piosenkę Give Peace a Chance. 26 listopada miał miejsce pierwszy koncert Lady Gagi w Polsce, który odbył się na Ergo Arenie w Gdańsku i przyciągnął publiczność liczącą ponad 12 tys. ludzi. '''2011-2012: ''Born This Way 25 czerwca 2010 roku Lady Gaga wystąpiła na 12 balu White Tie and Tiara Ball, organizowanym przez Eltona Johna, gdzie wykonała nową piosenkę You and I, która znajduje się w trzecim albumie, Born This Way. 28 czerwca po raz pierwszy wykonała tę piosenkę podczas swojej trasy koncertowej The Monster Ball Tour w Montrealu. O północy czasu amerykańskiego z 31 grudnia 2010 na 1 stycznia 2011 Lady Gaga ogłosiła, że 13 lutego 2011 na gali Grammy Awards wykona po raz pierwszy singiel ze swojej nowej płyty Born This Way, która z kolei ukazała się 23 maja 2011. Wydany 13 lutego 2011 singel Born This Way pobił kolejne rekordy sprzedaży. W ciągu pięciu dni od wydania „Born This Way” zostało sprzedane w sklepach internetowych ponad milion razy. Singiel zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu w tysięcznym notowaniu amerykańskiej listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Do lutego 2011 roku w serwisie YouTube oficjalny utwór został wysłuchany ponad 14 milionów 400 tysięcy razy. Born This Way nie ustępuje nadal z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Nowej Zelandii czy Irlandii, a także utrzymuje się na pierwszym miejscu w ponad 20 krajach w iTunes Store. Teledysk do singla Born This Way miał oficjalną premierę 24 lutego 2011. Kolejnym singlem z albumu Born This Way był Judas. Jego publikacja odbyła się 15 kwietnia 2011, a data premiery w Polsce przypadła na 18 kwietnia w radiu Eska. Teledysk do piosenki wyreżyserowała sama Lady Gaga, a choreografię pomogła jej stworzyć Laurieann Gibson. Gaga wciela się w rolę Marii Magdaleny. W teledysku gościnnie wystąpił też aktor Norman Reedus, który zagrał tytułowego Judasza. W wywiadzie wyznał, że Lady Gaga jest bardzo wierząca, nawet do tego stopnia, że kazała się modlić wszystkim przed nakręceniem kolejnego ujęcia. Wkrótce Judas dotarł do list przebojów zajmując pierwsze miejsca na listach przebojów w USA, Francji, Australii, Kanadzie, Finlandii, Grecji, Hiszpanii i Szwecji. Jednocześnie 6 maja 2011 zakończyła się trasa koncertowa The Monster Ball Tour. Gaga łącznie dała ponad 200 koncertów dla 2,5 mln fanów, co pozwoliło The Monster Ball Tour znaleźć się na 14 miejscu w klasyfikacji tras wszech czasów. Na pewno wpłynęło to też na ulokowanie jej na pierwszym miejscu najbardziej wpływowych artystów według magazynu Forbes. 9 maja 2011 w radiu 96,6 KISS FM w Stanach Zjednoczonych odbyła się premiera nowej piosenki artystki The Edge of Glory. Utwór został napisany w całości przez Stefani Germanottę (Lady Gagę). Dzień po premierze nowa piosenka została nowym numerem 1 na liście hitów na iTunes, a także podbiła (mimo iż jeszcze nie wydano teledysku i singla) listy przebojów w Grecji, Szwecji, Finlandii (zajmując 1 miejsce), Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji (zajmując 2 miejsce) oraz zajmując 3 miejsce na Billboard Hot 100. Teledysk do utworu miał swoją premierę 16 czerwca. 13 maja 2011 do sprzedaży weszła kolekcjonerska wersja płyty Born This Way zawierająca oprócz albumu 9 singli, plakat oraz koszulkę. Natomiast zwykła wersja albumu znalazła się w niektórych sklepach w USA już 19 maja 2011, natomiast oficjalna premiera światowa, zgodnie z zapowiedziami, nastąpiła 23 maja. 16 maja 2011 nastąpiła premiera utworu Hair, który jest singlem promocyjnym albumu Born This Way. Tekst opisuje włosy jako metaforę tożsamości osiągając punkt kulminacyjny, kiedy Gaga śpiewa: I Am MY Hair. 5 lipca 2011 artystka na swoim Twitterze oświadczyła, że trwają prace nad nową trasą koncertową, która nazywać się będzie Born This Way Ball Tour. Lady Gaga zapowiedziała, że ma zamiar odwiedzić nie tylko te kraje co podczas The Monster Ball Tour, lecz również Indie, Amerykę Łacińską oraz Indonezję. 15 sierpnia Lady Gaga zamieściła na Twitterze wpisy (kolejno): F*CK, THURS, DAY. Premiera singla You and I była zaplanowana na 18 sierpnia 2011 r., jednakże teledysk wyciekł do Internetu, w związku też z czym ukazał się on jeszcze tego samego dnia (15 sierpnia). O klipie wypowiedziała się: Teledysk opowiada o tym, jak wyruszyłam w pieszą podróż z Nowego Jorku do Nebraski, aby odzyskać mojego chłopaka. Nie mam przy sobie bagażu, moje kostki krwawią, trawa wchodzi mi do butów i mam na sobie bardzo nowojorski, wełniany sweter. Wystąpiła tam jako GaGaBionic, Yüyi (syrena), Jo Calderone (męskie alter-ego) i w jej naturalnym, kobiecym wcieleniu. Pokazane tam są sceny, gdzie poddana jest eksperymentom (przesłaniem jest ukazanie, jak wiele trzeba przejść w miłości), bądź też gdzie staje na ślubnym kobiercu. 24 sierpnia 2011 r. Lady Gaga została nominowana do T3 Gadget Awards 2011 – jest to plebiscyt rozdający nagrody za działalność technologiczną. Piosenkarka zasłużyła się tym, że zaprojektowała okulary Polaroid, które odniosły ogromny sukces, i słuchawki Heartbeats. 25 sierpnia 2011 r. Lady Gaga została umieszczona na liście najpotężniejszych kobiet magazynu Forbes, zajmując 11 miejsce i wyprzedzając takie kobiety jak Beyonce czy Cher Wang. 5 września 2011 roku Lady Gaga znalazła się na liście najbardziej wpływowych osób przygotowanej przez magazyn Vanity Fair. Piosenkarka zajęła 9 miejsce w rankingu i jest najwyżej uplasowaną na liście kobietą i najmłodszą osobą znajdującą się w zestawieniu. 5 września 2011 r. Lady Gaga została nominowana do BT Digital Music Awards 2011 w kategorii Best International Artist. Walczyć o nagrodę będą także Adele, Katy Perry, Rihanna czy Eminem. 9 września 2011 roku najnowszy singiel Lady GaGi – You and I awansował na liście Billboard Hot 100 aż o 10 oczek z 16. miejsca na 6. Od czasu wydania „Just Dance” w 2008 roku, single Gagi sprzedały się już w ponad 35 milionach egzemplarzach w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wynik ogólnoświatowy – ponad 90 mln. sprzedanych piosenek w takich sklepach internetowych jak iTunes Store czy Amazon. Lady Gaga została umieszczona też na liście rekordzistów Billboardu, mając 11 singli, które trafiły do pierwszej dziesiątki zestawienia. Pokonała Mariah Carey, Michaela Jacksona, Ushera i Paulę Abdul, co pozwoliło jej uplasować się na 4. miejscu. 11 września razem z Tony’m Bennettem nagrała własną wersję jazzowego utworu „The Lady Is a Tramp” z repertuaru Franka Sinatry. 20 września do sklepów trafi album Bennetta o tytule „Duets II”, na którym znajdzie się między innymi duet z Lady GaGą. W rozmowie ze stacją ABC, artysta powiedział, że Lady Gaga może stać się tak wielka jak Elvis Presley. 1 października Lady Gaga wystąpiła ze Stingiem w nowojorskim Beacon Theatre, na koncercie z okazji sześćdziesiątych urodzin tego brytyjskiego artysty. W imprezie wzięli udział także m.in. Bruce Springsteen, Stevie Wonder, Billy Joel i Mary J. Blige. 6 listopada 2011 r. Lady Gaga wygrała 4 statuetki MTV EMA 2011 (w kategoriach: najlepsza wokalistka, najlepszy utwór – Born This Way, najlepszy teledysk – Born This Way, najwierniejsi fani). Artystka wykonała na gali utwór „Marry the Night”. 13 listopada 2011 r. w brytyjskiej edycji programu „X Factor” Gaga wykonała piosenkę Marry the Night. Po występie powiedziała, że skończyła projektować scenę na The Born This Way Ball Tour oraz, że będzie ona „większa i lepsza” niż kiedykolwiek. 17 listopada 2011 roku odbył się charytatywny koncert „Children In Need”, który jest organizowany przez stację BBC. Lady Gaga otworzyła festiwal wykonując trzy utwory: Marry The Night, Born This Way oraz The Edge of Glory. 20 listopada 2011 r. Gaga z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia wydała album „A Very Gaga Holiday”, na którym znalazły się akustyczne wersje Yoü and I, The Edge of Glory oraz dwa jazzowe covery White Christmas, Orange Colored Sky. 24 listopada 2011 roku na antenie ABC wyemitowano dokumentu „A Very Gaga Thanksgiving”. 30 listopada 2011 r. na „The Grammy Nominations Concert” otworzyła koncert wykonując piąty singiel Marry the Night oraz zakończyła galę razem z amerykańskim zespołem country „Sugarland”, wykonując utwór You and I. Została nominowana w trzech kategoriach: album roku (Born This Way), najlepszy występ na żywo – You and I oraz najlepszy album wokalny pop – (Born This Way). 1 grudnia 2011 roku miała miejsce premiera teledysku do piosenki Marry the Night. Trwa on około 14 minut i opowiada o wyrzuceniu Gagi z wytwórni Def Jam. Po 4 dniach klip miał 10 milinów odtworzeń. 25 grudnia Lady Gaga zrobiła prezent swoim fanom z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Wydała utwór „Stuck On Fuckin’ You”, który został nagrany we wrześniu 2010 roku w tourbusie trasy The Monster Ball Tour w stanie Minnesota. Lady Gaga wystąpiła 31 grudnia 2011 roku na sylwestrowej imprezie „Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve with Ryan Seacrest 2012”, piosenkarka wykonała trzy utwory: premierowo fragment „Heavy Metal Lover”, Marry the Night oraz hit Born This Way. Piosenka Born This Way sprzedała się w 2011 roku w 8,2 mln. egzemplarzy. Lady Gaga opublikowała 7 lutego 2012 roku na swoim Twitterze oficjalny projekt sceny nowego tournée promującego album Born This Way. 29 lutego 2012 roku odbył się koncert fundacji „Born This Way”. Organizacja kierowana jest przez samą artystkę oraz przez jej matkę – Cynthie Germanotta. Bilety na nową trasę koncertową w Australii oraz Nowej Zelandii zostały wyprzedane w czasie 4 minut i 16 sekund. Piosenkarka zarobiła w 2011 roku 25 mln. dolarów co pozwoliło zająć jej 4 pozycję na liście najlepiej zarabiających gwiazd, jaką stworzył magazyn Billboard. 18 marca 2012 roku miał miejsce pierwszy wspólny wywiad Lady Gagi oraz jej matki Cynthi Germanotta przeprowadzony przez Oprah Winfrey. Dziennikarka odwiedziła dom rodziny Germanotta, w którym wychowała się piosenkarka. Lady Gaga rozpoczęła swoją trasę koncertową The Born This Way Ball Tour 27 kwietnia 2012 roku w Seulu w Korei. Koncert gwiazdy w Dżakarta(Indonezja) został odwołany przez groźby islamskich ekstremistów, którzy grozili zamachami w czasie koncertu. Wyprzedanych biletów na show było ponad 50000. W maju 2012 Gaga wystąpiła w 23 sezonie „The Simpson” w odcinku pt. Lisa Goes Gaga. '2013-2014: ARTPOP, Cheek to Cheek i inne przedsięwzięcia' 8 czerwca 2012 roku Lady Gaga napisała na twitterze: Ekscytujące wiadomości małe potworki! Zaprezentowałam moją nową płytę przed wytwórnią, tytuł albumu ogłoszę we wrześniu! X. Co-manager wokalistki powiedział: Po prostu wariactwo, genialne nagrania. Teraz jest w trasie i jest to trochę trudne, ale zanosi się na świetną płytę. Od 27 czerwca 2012 roku wokalistka wykonuje podczas trasy The Born This Way Ball Tour nową piosenkę pt. Princess Die (D.I.E). 3 sierpnia 2012 Lady Gaga za pośrednictwem portalu littlemonsters.com opublikowała zdjęcie, na którym pokazana jest jej ręka z wytatuowanym napisem „ARTPOP”. Sama wokalistka potwierdziła później, że to nazwa jej nowego albumu słowami: Nowy album, nowy tatuaż. W sierpniu na rynku ukazały się perfumy „Fame”, stworzone przez Lady Gagę. 13 września miała miejsce premiera reklamy. W pierwszym tygodniu perfumy sprzedały się w ilości 6 milionów flakoników. W grudniu 2012 Lady Gaga pojawiła się na koncercie z okazji 50 lecia zespołu The Rolling Stones i wykonała z nimi piosenkę „Gimmie Shelter”. 25 grudnia 2012 roku Lady Gaga ogłosiła poprzez swój portal społecznościowy oraz Twitter, że Terry Richardson pracuje nad filmem dokumentalnym o życiu Gagi, Haus of Gaga i tworzeniu „Artpop”. Perfumy „Fame” sprzedały się do końca stycznia 2013 roku w ilości 30 milionów sztuk. Zapach „Fame” zarobił ponad 1,6 mld dolarów. 12 lutego 2013 roku Lady Gaga ogłosiła, że musi odwołać amerykańską część trasy koncertowej The Born This Way Ball Tour. Powodem anulowania koncertów jest naderwanie obrąbka stawowego w prawym biodrze. Artystka przeszła operację, która zakończyła się powodzeniem. 12 sierpnia 2013 roku swoją premierę miał singiel Applause. Pierwotnie miał zostać wydany 19 sierpnia jednak po serii wycieków fragmentów piosenki Lady Gaga postanowiła wydać singiel tydzień wcześniej. Utwór został numerem jeden na iTunes w 50 krajach i w ciągu 6 tygodni sprzedał się w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych w liczbie 2 mln. kopii. 25 sierpnia wokalistka zaprezentowała nowy singiel „Applause” na gali MTV Video Music Awards. 22 października 2013 roku został wydany pierwszy singiel promocyjny Do What U Want. Singiel odniósł ogromny sukces na iTunes, został numerem 1 w ponad 70 krajach (również w Polsce) i został drugim oficjalnym singlem. Zmusiło to wytwórnię i wokalistkę do zminay planów i w ten sposób 27 października piosenka Venus została pierwszym singlem promocyjnym, a nie oficjalnym singlem. Obie piosenki zostały wykonane na żywo po raz pierwszy w brytyjskim programie "X-Factor". Natomiast 4 listopada 2013 roku wydany został drugi singiel promocyjny Dope. Wokalistka wykonała piosenkę na gali YouTube Music Awards 3 listopada 2013 roku. Utwór zadebiutował na 8 miejscu na listach Billboardu Hot 100 stając się 13 piosenką wokalistki w pierwszej dziesiątce tego notowania. 13 listopada 2013 roku odbyła się premiera aplikacji "ARTPOP" stworzona przez przez TechHaus. 22 marca wydany został kolejny teledysk z płyty Artpop – G.U.Y., który trwa prawie 12 minut i nosi tytuł: „G.U.Y. – An ARTPOP Film”, wykorzystano w nim piosenki: ARTPOP, Venus i MANiCURE. Do rozgłośni radiowych trafił 8 kwietnia jako oficjalny 3 singiel promujący płytę. Wokalistka jest reżyserem klipu. Na przełomie marca i kwietnia 2014 roku piosenkarka dała serię koncertów w Nowym Jorku w Roseland Ballroomnd. Lady Gaga poinformowała fanów o nowej trasie koncertowej, która będzie nosiła nazwę ArtRave:The ARTPOP Ball jeszcze w 2013 roku i, że rozpocznie się w rodzimym kraju artystki – w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Pierwsza data przewidziana jest na 4 maja 2014, a ostatnia na 24 listopada 2014. Bilety na koncert do Paryża zostały wyprzedane w przeciągu 30 sekund. Finałowy koncert w Paryżu można było oglądnąć na żywo w interniecie za pośrednictwem Yahoo! Live. Lady Gaga zagrała postać La Chameleón w filmie Roberta Rodrigueza Machete Kills, którego premiera odbyła się 13 września 2013 roku. Piosenkarka wystąpiła w programie stacji ABC Lady Gaga and the Muppets’ Holiday Spectacular, gdzie zagrała i zaśpiewała swoje piosenki z płyty Artpop razem z Muppetami, Eltonem Johnem, Joseph Gordon-Levitt i RuPaul. Wokalistka zagrała w filmie w reżyserii Roberta Rodrigueza Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, który został wydany 22 sierpnia 2014 roku. We wrześniu 2014 roku wokalistka wydała z pomocą firmy kosmetycznej Coty Inc drugą linię swoich perfum pod nazwą Eau de Gaga, które odniosły równie ogromny sukces co zapach Fame. Gaga została twarzą kampanii reklamowej wiosna/lato 2014 włoskiego domu mody – Versace. Zdjęcia zostały wykonane przez Mert Alas i Marcus Piggot w Londynie. Piosenkarka wydała jazzowy album Cheek to Cheek we współpracy z Tonym Bennettem, który ukazał się 23 września 2014 roku i zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu Billboardu, stając się trzecią płytą piosenkarki na tym zaszczytnym miejscu. Płyta otrzymała Nagrodę Grammy podczas 57. ceremonii rozdania tych nagród w kategorii Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album. W celu promocji albumu duet wyruszył w trasę – Cheek to Cheek Tour. Łącznie zagrali 36 koncertów w Ameryce i Europie. Trasa rozpoczęła się 30 grudnia 2014 roku, a zakończyła się 1 sierpnia 2015 roku. Piosenkarka odebrała 10 nagród Vevo Certified za teledyski, które przekroczyły 100 mln wyświetleń, otrzymała je z rąk swoich fanów. '2015-obecnie: Nadchodzący piąty studyjny album LG5 i American Horror Story' 22 grudnia 2014 roku Gaga za pośrednictwem Yahoo! poinformowała, że pracuje nad nowym albumem. 16 stycznia 2015 roku muzyczny magazyn Billboard poinformował, że piosenkarka spotkała się w studiu nagraniowym z RedOne’m. Producent Giorgio Moroder potwierdził swoją współpracę z wokalistką przy nowym wydawnictwie. Gaga potwierdziła, że współpracowała z Diane Warren przy piosence Til It Happens to You do filmu dokumentalnego The Hunting Ground. 22 lutego 2015 roku artystka wystąpiła na 87. ceremonii wręczenia Oscarów gdzie wykonała wiązankę piosenek z filmu Dźwięki muzyki. 12 czerwca 2015 roku piosenkarka wystąpiła podczas ceremonii otwarcia Igrzysk Europejskich w Baku, gdzie wykonała piosenkę Imagine Johna Lennona w wersji akustycznej. 18 czerwca 2015 roku GaGa otrzymała na 46 gali Songwriters Hall of Fame nagrodę w kategorii Współczesna ikona. Na ceremonii zaśpiewała piosenkę What’s up zespołu 4 Non Blondes w hołdzie dla wokalistki i gitarzystki zespołu Lindy Perry, która zaśpiewała Bad Romance. Piosenkarka zarobiła do końca maja 2015 roku 59 mln dolarów i zajęła 25 miejsce (3 wśród wokalistek) w rankingu Celebrity 100 list. Magazyn Billboard nadał wokalistce tytuł: Kobieta Roku 2015. 2 października 2015 roku ukazał się klip w reżyserii Nicka Knighta przygotowany na potrzeby promocji nowej kolekcji Toma Forda – wiosna/lato 2016. W wideoklipie użyto piosenkę zespołu Chic pod tytułem I Want Your Love. Tego dnia stała się też drugą artystką (po Katy Perry), której dwa single uzyskały status diamentowych (czyli przekroczyły sprzedaż 7 milionów kopii) w Stanach Zjednoczonych (Poker Face i Just Dance) W lutym 2015 roku Gaga za pośrednictwem Twittera oznajmiła ze zagra w amerykańskim serialu grozy American Horror Story emitowanym na kanale FX. Premiera odbyła się 7 października 2015 roku. Rola w tym serialu przyniosła jej Złotego Globa w kategorii Najlepszy występ aktorski w miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym. Sukces w branży rozrywkowej Lady Gaga do tej pory ma na swoim koncie sześć Grammy (pośród 16 nominacji), trzy nagrody Brit Awards we wszystkich kategoriach, w których była nominowana. Posiada również 13 statuetek MTV Video Music Awards, które zdobyła w latach 2009-2011. Sprzedała ponad 28 mln kopii albumów i 140 mln singli na świecie. Jest Artystką roku 2010 według magazynu Billboard oraz zajęła 73. miejsce w rankingu artystów dekady. Pojawiła się na liście „najbardziej wpływowych ludzi na świecie” tygodnika Time oraz na liście dwutygodnika Forbes „100 najbardziej wpływowych celebrytów na świecie”. Magazyn Vanity Fair umieścił piosenkarkę na 9. miejscu najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w 2011 roku, natomiast ponownie trafiła na listę magazynu „Forbes” zajmując 11 miejsce jako najwyżej uplasowana piosenkarka na liście. Jest obdarzona skalą głosu wynoszącą 2,7 oktawy. Album The Fame znalazł się na liście najlepszych debiutanckich albumów muzycznych wszech czasów magazynu Rolling Stone. Album Born This Way znalazł się w rankingu Billboard, w zestawieniu najlepszych albumów 2011 roku. W 2015 została wyróżniona nagrodą Billboard Music Awards w kategorii Woman of the Year. Wizerunek sceniczny i inspiracje muzyczne Gaga swój pseudonim sceniczny zaczerpnęła z tytułu utworu zespołu Queen Radio Ga Ga po tym jak producent muzyczny Rob Fusari określił jej styl śpiewu, jako podobny do tego, który prezentował Freddie Mercury. Nieodłącznym elementem scenicznego show Lady GaGi są różnego rodzaju kreacje, projektowane m.in. przez Giorgio Armaniego, Aleksandra Macqueena. Jako inspiracje dla swojej muzyki, Lady Gaga wymienia takich artystów glamrockowych, jak David Bowie i Queen, oraz artystów popowych, jak Michael Jackson i Madonna. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne; *2008: The Fame *2011: Born This Way *2013: Artpop *2014: Cheek to Cheek (oraz Tony Bennett) *2016: LG5 Trasy koncertowe *The Fame Ball Tour (2009) *The Monster Ball Tour (2009–2011) *Born This Way Ball (2012–2013) *ArtRave: The Artpop Ball (2014) *Cheek to Cheek Tour (z Tony Bennett) (2014–2015) 'Jako support: *New Kids on the Block: Live (2008) *Doll World Domination Tour (2009) *Take That Presents: The Circus Live (2009) '''Anulowane: *Fame Kills: Starring Kanye West and Lady Gaga (anulowane) *This Is It (anulowane) *Inne Koncerty *Lady Gaga Roseland Ballroom Live (2014) *Jingle Bell Ball (2013) 'Koncerty Promocyjne:' *ArtRave (2013) *Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga: Cheek to Cheek LIVE! on PBS (2014) Filmografia Zobacz też *Artur Chamski *Natalia Szroeder *Mateusz Banasiuk *Krzysztof Szczepaniak *Agnieszka Hekiert *Rafał Szatan *Iga Krefft *Katarzyna Ptasińska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji